pokelandersfandomcom-20200213-history
Ash's Oshawott
This oshawott is not the same as the one in pokelanders his page is called oshawott Ash's Oshawott is a water-type Pokémon owned by Ash. He is the second Pokémon obtained by Ash during his travels through Unova. Although he is one of the first starter Pokémon to travel with in Unova. Biography Oshawott was one of the Unova Region's starter Pokémon who was under the care of Professor Juniper. When the new trainer, Trip, and Ash who had arrived from Kanto before Trip got here in Nuvema Town witnessed the three Pokémon being shown for the first time, Oshawott made such a good impression that Ash even called him "cute," causing Oshawott to become embarrassed. Trip chose Snivy which caused Oshawott to become as still as a statue and fall over in shock. Oshawott, however developed an interest in Ash and left Juniper's lab, following the young Trainer from a distance. Oshawott later proved his worth by saving Ash's Pikachu and Iris's Axew from Team Rocket's clutches before fleeing the scene. Oshawott finally showed himself to Ash and begged for Ash to take him along. Unfortunately, after attempting to capture Oshawott in a Poke Ball and failing, Ash realized that the Oshawott in question was the same one he had seen back at Professor Juniper's lab. Ash contacted Juniper who had become worried over Oshawott's mysterious disappearance and after getting her approval, obtained Oshawott's Poke Ball which gave Oshawott permission to fulfill his dream of travelling with Ash at last but Oshawott had gone missing again. After nearly falling into boiling water while stopping a dam from cracking, Ash saved Oshawott's life by returning the Pokémon to his Poke Ball, resulting in Oshawott becoming Ash's newest addition to his Unova team and also a permanent member of his overall team of Pokémon. In The Battle Club and Tepig's Choice!, Oshawott came out of his Poké Ball two times when there's a battle going on and wants to fight but can't even fight a Dewott, and he wants to help out Pikachu catch the mystery Pokémon but fails when he's eating the bait they've set up. In Triple Leaders, Team Threats! Oshawott was sent out on the last gym battle against Cilan's Pansage but he gets scared at first when he's at a disadvantage and hides behind Ash. Which actually getting him and Pikachu annoyed as they push him up to the field. Ash told Oshawott about the great things he did so far even Pikachu and Axew were in trouble. So Oshawott is ready to fight which it didn't go well after all as Pansage uses SolarBeam. In Dreams by the Yard Full! Oshawott actually deflects it with his scalchop when Ash told him before it hits. He also use his scalchop as a shield to block Bullet Seed multiple times and quickly lost its scalchop in mid-air while using Razor Shell when Cilan's Pansage used Bullet Seed. Ash came up with an idea as he told Oshawott to use Water Gun towards the wall so it would bounce off the wall and the rocks like a pinball to shoot the scalchop off the ground and into the air so he would be able to grab it and finishes off with Razor Shell to win. In BW109, Oshawott was used in the Unova League against Cameron's Hydreigon. Despite the notable size difference and ineffective moves, Oshawott was a reasonable opponent for the brutal Pokémon, and hit him right away with Aqua Jet. However, Hydreigon was able to avoid Oshawott's following Razor Shell before striking back with Dragon Pulse. Despite of the hit, Oshawott went on with another Razor Shell, which eventually hit one of Hydreigon's heads. Using the moment it took from Hydreigon to recover from the hit as his advantage, Oshawott used Hydro Pump, which scored a direct hit on the Brutal Pokémon. Hydreigon then fires a Tri Attack, which Oshawott was unable to block, taking more damage. Oshawott fights back with Tackle, but his following third attempt for Razor Shell was countered by Hydreigon's Double Hit, which was then followed by a Dragon Rush, finally defeating Oshawott. While participating in an island competition, Oshawott defeated a Dewott and won but got rejected for the female Oshawott he fought for but still won the competition for Ash. Category:Pokemon anime universe counterparts